


Home (is where the heart is) for Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff without Plot, Lots of kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cringey puns as their love language, mentioned lulu and luobo cause they're my babies, the rest of the exos are so done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yixing thinks Junmyeon can make the tackiest christmas sweater look cute.Or, a glimpse of how Junmyeon and Yixing celebrate their christmas together
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Home (is where the heart is) for Christmas

  
The fresh pine from the christmas tree, crisp, cold scent of snow in the air, freshly baked gingerbread cookies, cinnamon and peppermint. Junmyeon loves the smell of christmas but christmas or not, his favorite is the warm vanilla scent with a hint of buttercream coming from his beloved, who’s hugging him from behind at the moment. 

  
  


He smells so good. 

“I’m home, bunny” he yelps in surprise as Yixing’s strong arms envelopes him tightly, he felt cold lips gently brushing against his neck. He leans back into the hug and Yixing nuzzles on his nape. 

Junmyeon knows the schedule of Yixing at the back of his hand. So it came as a surprise for him that the Chinese arrived earlier than scheduled. 

Time and distance is a constant hurdle in their relationship since both of them are always busy with their demanding schedules and promoting in their respective countries but no matter what, they promised each other that they will be together every christmas. It doesn't matter if it’s in Korea or in China or in any part of the world as long as they are together. 

"Hmmm…you're home early," Junmyeon says, his eyebrows scrunching and lips pouting like it always does when he’s in full concentration. As of the moment, he’s mixing the ingredients of the strawberry cake he’s _trying_ his best to make. The evidence of his first try was discarded on the sink. Yixing chuckles at the mess.

Junmyeon might be ditzy in cleaning and cooking _heck_ he can’t even cut onions properly but the God of luck must be on Junmyeon’s side because Yixing is still fond of him.

"Yes, my schedules ended earlier than expected, so I rescheduled my flight." Yixing peers and rests his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “What are you making?”

Junmyeon turns to face Yixing, looking crestfallen. "I'm trying to bake a cake for our christmas dinner with the members tomorrow and obviously it's not working out." He lets out a frustrated sigh.

Yixing softly pinches Junmyeon’s cheeks. " _My,_ my bunny is that cake more important than me? We haven’t seen each other in months." Yixing pouts and lets out a little whine "How about you give me my kiss now?"

Junmyeon presses a chaste kiss against Yixing’s lips. Yixing couldn’t resist chasing the lips of the smaller and peppers him with lots of kisses all over his face. "That cake can wait, I will help you tomorrow, please don't ignore me.” dimples flashing, disarming Junmyeon in an instant. “I miss you so much."

They started kissing again slowly, Junmyeon holds Yixing’s nape to deepen the kiss until it became wild and needy. Yixing’s hands started making their way under Junmyeon’s shirt. Both are thoroughly flushed and panting when they pull apart to catch their breath.

"You taste like strawberries and champagne" Yixing mutters. Their foreheads are pressed together as they look in each other’s eyes, feeling the connection that only the two of them have. 

"I'm drinking champagne while making the cake," Junmyeon says, a little breathless.

Yixing kisses him again. “Mmm... delicious.”

"Xing, go take a shower!" Junmyeon scrunches his nose and playfully pushes Yixing but the taller did not budge from his position, instead, his left-hand grips on Junmyeon’s waist tightly while his right-hand slides down to cup his ass, pulling him closer. Yixing lifts him up and places him on the kitchen counter while nipping his collarbones and caressing his thigh.

"Only if you'll join me" Yixing answers with a seductive tone while smirking, making Junmyeon roll his eyes in response. _This man is impossible to resist._

Junmyeon settles his arms on Yixing’s neck pulling him impossibly close, placing heavy open-mouthed kisses against his neck making the taller quiver before he wraps his legs on Yixing's waist. “J-J _unmyeon please_ ” Yixing's voice came out as a broken whimper, and Junmyeon grinned — the smaller likes it when Yixing begs him, “As you wish, my love.”

It's a miracle that Yixing did not lose his balance as he guided them on the way to the bathroom without even detaching their lips moving in synchronization. 

  
  


❄

After a relaxing bath and doing _other stuff_. Junmyeon slumps down in the bed complaining about his ass and lower back pain and muttering curse words on Yixing blaming him for being too rough awhile ago.

Yixing laughs quietly at the side as he dries Junmyeon’s hair with a towel. He turns around to face Junmyeon, “I know it’s 2 days earlier from christmas but I want to give my gift to you right now.”

"If you say the gift is your body, I will whack you." Junmyeon raises his small fist in an attempt to threaten Yixing.

Yixing chuckles. "Oh that's not what I mean, we just did one round in the bathtub, a second round in the shower but if you want a third round I don't mind—" he says provocatively while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my god! shut up!” Junmyeon covers his flushing face after throwing a pillow in Yixing’s direction. “and stop counting!”

"I'm just kidding, bunny." Yixing erupts into laughter and raises his hands in surrender. He loves teasing Junmyeon, the reactions of the smaller is endearingly cute. "I got something for you." 

Yixing opens his luggage and brings out two matching christmas sweaters.That got to be the tackiest christmas sweater Junmyeon has ever seen. It’s a combination of red and green with a sheep and a bunny wearing a santa hat design in the middle. 

“I got us matching christmas sweaters!” Yixing exclaims proudly “I designed it myself and had it custom made at Valentino.” The Valentino Ambassador with a whole lot other brand ambassadorship under his name that Junmyeon can’t even count how many, stares at him with a dumb smile on his face and Junmyeon can't help but to smile back, he just can't resist the charming dimpled smile. He gives him a bone crushing hug, and repeatedly says _thank you_ and _I love you_ in between the kisses. 

Snuggling under the warm blanket, in between slow sweet kisses and their legs entangled with each other. Junmyeon entertains Yixing with his funny stories and random things about his life that he wasn't able to tell him thru text or phone call while Yixing shows him photos of his cats, Lulu and Luobo, even teasing him that he now have 'three baobei' which leads to Yixing kissing the pout away. 

Junmyeon continues to ramble on trivial things such as the new shoes he recently bought until he notices that Yixing is trying to control himself not to yawn although failing miserably. 

"I think we should go to sleep now, Xingxing.”

Junmyeon ran his fingers on Yixing's cheeks and the latter leaned in to the touch looking half-asleep." I love you, Junmyeon. " The Chinese looks like he hasn’t slept properly in weeks. His eyebags dark and droopy eyes looking tired more than ever. Clearly, he’s overworking himself again. Junmyeon wants to nag him both as a leader and a lover as Yixing is hard-headed most of the time and Junmyeon knows how workaholic he can be.

"I love you too, Yixing."

Junmyeon decides to do the nagging tomorrow, for now he hums a lullaby until the both of them drifts to sleep.

~

Yixing wakes up to soft sheets, and the morning light peeking in through the blinds. He wakes up early, out of habit but contrasting the previous days, he feels well rested. The reason might be because of the ball of sunshine still wrapped in a cocoon of blanket beside him. He smiles at the sleeping Junmyeon with a nest like hair, his mouth opens partly with a faint drool on his cheek. He carefully rouses out of bed to not disturb him. 

Yixing goes to the kitchen to prepare their brunch and he takes out the ingredients for longji noodles and mapo tofu which Junmyeon specifically requested from their last video call. He asked his mama for the recipe and since she’s very fond of her _darling Junmian_ she even packed some special spices for Yixing to bring and nagged him to cook everything perfectly. 

“Good Morning” 

Yixing turns and is greeted by a disheveled, sleepy-looking Junmyeon but despite that he looks ridiculously attractive leaning on the counter with a soft smile, his eyes turning into crescents that Yixing loves so much. 

After eating brunch, Yixing helps Junmyeon in baking the strawberry cake he’s trying to make yesterday and this time it turns out to be successful with Yixing’s help earning kisses from the smaller.

  
  
  


❄

  
  
  


Yixing is already dressed up and ready to go. He looks at the clock, 5:00pm. _What's taking Junmyeon so long?_ He is about to text Minseok when the smaller enters the living room with heavy footsteps.

"How do I look?" Junmyeon scratches the back of his neck bashfully.

Yixing looks at him like a love-struck fool, his heart doing a series of somersaults against his chest like it always does every time Junmyeon is there. One may think that he will get used to it after 4 years of being together but Junmyeon’s beauty still takes his breath away. 

They’re both wearing their matching Christmas sweaters, it’s exactly the same but Junmyeon wears it with a unique charm or maybe he’s just naturally adorable. Yixing thinks that whatever Junmyeon wears, even the tackiest christmas sweater or a rug will look beautiful on him. 

"You look really cute in that sweater."

"It's a christmas sweater, they're not supposed to be cute." 

"I didn't say that the sweater is cute, I said you're cute." _and the bunny is blushing_. Yixing grins and pokes Junmyeon's nose. 

"If you think that dimples would fool me Zhang Yixing I swear to god."Junmyeon rolls his eyes but his lips is slowly curling into a heartwarming smile and his cheeks turning into a rosy hue.

“Since we’re using matching stuff,” Junmyeon clears his throat. “I actually got something for you as well.” Junmyeon gets a velvet box from his pocket and opens it revealing 2 Bvlgari rings with 18kt rose gold loops and a black ceramic spiral. The inside part has an engraving of their initials, KJM & ZYX. Junmyeon slides the ring on Yixing’s ring finger and kisses his knuckles.”Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Thank you, bunny. Are you sure this is not a marriage proposal?” Yixing teasingly says

“Not yet, love.” 

“Not if I propose to you first.”

Both chuckle and walk hand in hand to the taxi waiting outside. 

❄

Baekhyun texts them that everyone is at Minseok’s apartment already and the couple is the one they're waiting for. Yixing rings the doorbell and they can hear the footsteps shuffling to the door. 

“Ah finally the slow pokes have arrived.” Jongdae and Sehun open the door.

"A tacky couple christmas sweater.” Sehun eyes them up and down. “Why am I not surprised that you guys will pull something like this?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and lifts up the box he’s carrying. "I made a cake!” Jongdae eyes him suspiciously and looks at Yixing. “Alright geez! I mean _we_ made a cake!" 

Chanyeol appears and snatches the cake from Junmyeon’s hands."Park Chanyeol! Do not butcher that cake!" Junmyeon chases Chanyeol to the kitchen. 

“It’s nice to see you, Hyung. We missed you.” Jongdae hugs Yixing.

“I miss you all too.”

It’s warm and cozy inside Minseok’s home as Christmas greetings, hugs and gifts are exchanged. Yixing gives them personalized bracelets from Layciga and Junmyeon gives them friendship rings from Bvlgari. 

They feasted on the various food everyone brought for their potluck and everyone praised the dish that Kyungsoo cooked for them. After eating, they all gather in the living room catching up with each other while drinking champagne courtesy of Sehun.

Baekhyun puts an arm on Yixing’s shoulder. “How are you, Yixing Hyung?” 

“I am feeling _pine,_ Baekhyunnie. I’m happy to be here with all of you”

“ _Icy_ what you did there” Junmyeon chimes in the conversation.

“You _sleigh_ me”

“We have a great chemis- _tree_ ” The pair grins and gives each other a high-five.

Baekhyun coughs " _lame"_ coughs " _You guys are disgusting.”_ and the couple remembers that they are not the only one in the room. They turn to face the members gaping at them in disbelief. Kyungsoo and Sehun look like they want to pull their eyes out, Jongin and Chanyeol are side by side miming gagging while Minseok just raises his eyebrows and proceeds to refill his wine glass looking unimpressed at the silliness happening in front of him.

“Did they just have a whole conversation in pun? My god.”

"What are the odds that two sappy, cheesy individuals found their way with each other."

"Plus they enjoy dad jokes _ugh_." 

"And they are wearing the tackiest christmas sweater I have ever seen." 

The members tease them in unison.

Jongdae excitedly raises his hand, "oh and remember when Yixing hyung wrote MYM for Junmyeon hyung because they had a huge fight? Junmyeon hyung was crying when he first heard it during our Christmas dinner 5 years ago, they can't even stay angry at each other." Everyone erupts in laughter.

Baekhyun continues "But when he saw the choreo in our concert, his face turned all shades of red. He was so red and scandalized, he had to jump and cover him. That's so hilarious!" 

“It’s because Junmyeon-ah wants a private show.” Minseok wiggles his eyebrows. “For his eyes only, if you know what I mean.” _wink wink_

"Minseok hyung! Not you too!" Junmyeon exasperatedly says. Junmyeon's cheeks flushed bright red so he clutches Yixing’s arm and hides his face behind Yixing’s shoulder.

"That's enough guys stop teasing Myeonnie." Yixing says with laughter in his voice, tugging Junmyeon closer.

When the teasing dies down, Junmyeon observes how his second family reverts to their usual conversation. Everyone is cheerful and affectionate with each other. It’s freezing outside but Junmyeon’s heart is warm. He squeezes Yixing’s hand and the other squeezes back, it feels nice that they are all together.

Everyone misses Yixing and Junmyeon notices it, like how clingy the maknaes are, how Jongdae and Baekhyun keeps on asking him stories about his activities in China, how Chanyeol talks animatedly about his plans for Studio NNG and sharing with Yixing the music he’s currently producing, how Minseok repeatedly asks if he is eating well and convinces him to bring Lulu and Luobo next time so that Tan could have a playmate, Kyungsoo asking him for his opinions for his upcoming solo album in which Yixing promises to give his input as soon as he hears the demo and even offers to give him a beat.

Time passes by quickly, it’s almost 2AM when everyone decides to go home. After cleaning up, they bid each other goodbye with hugs and wishing each other a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays before they separate ways. 

  
  


❄

  
  


"Hey, What are you smiling at?" Yixing pinches Junmyeon's cheeks and sits down beside him on the couch. 

"Oh nothing, I’m just pleased that I have you here with me and that we spent some time with the members. It's been so long since we all last gathered."

Yixing beams and kisses his forehead. "Awww, my bunny being soft."

“By the way, I have another gift for you.” Yixing gets his MacBook on the table and plays a song. Junmyeon closes his eyes as he lets Yixing’s voice serenade him accompanied by Chinese elements in the background. “That’s so beautiful, baby. I think I have a new favorite song. What's the title?”

"Call My Name. Oh and of course the song will turn out amazing.Cause you inspire me, you’re my muse after all.”

_But you will leave in a week and we will be separated again._ Junmyeon feels a pang of ache on his chest, there he goes again getting lost in his head. It’s like everytime Yixing leaves to return to China, he takes a little bit of Junmyeon’s heart piercing it, it hurts and he feels lonely. Constant texting, phone calls and video calls will never be enough to replace the kisses and warm hugs that only Yixing can give.

Of course he understands their situation,he knows how busy they both are and how Yixing works extra hard in his studio and he’s proud of him for achieving so much, for his thriving solo career but sometimes he just wants to be selfish, to keep Yixing for himself and forget the world.

“Is something bothering you, Junmyeon? And don’t lie to me. I know you.” 

Yixing’s soft voice pulls him out of his reverie. He knows him very well and he knows that he can’t hide anything from him. “Come on and tell me what is it? Junmyeon, you can hide your worries from others but never from me. Please tell me what's bothering you.”

Junmyeon slowly climbs and straddles in Yixing’s lap, clinging like a koala. "I hate you for always leaving me." Junmyeon nuzzles his face in Yixing’s chest, his voice is a little shaky from holding back his tears. 

Yixing is slightly taller but Junmyeon is broader, has strong perfectly chiseled abs under the tacky sweater but he loves to curl up like a small ball on Yixing’s lap and melt in his arms. The Chinese shifts to make the position comfortable for both of them and places his hands on Junmyeon’s waist.

"I know. I hate me too." Yixing presses his lips on Junmyeon’s head and rests his chin on top of it.

Junmyeon hugs him tighter, his heart swells in his chest. "I'm sorry for being like this, it's just that I love you so much and I miss you every time you’re away." 

Yixing hums and bites his lip to suppress a chuckle. A minute ago, Junmyeon just said he hates him and now he's saying he loves him. He's so adorable. He wants to say _make up your mind, bunny_ and tease him but for now, he chose not to. 

They have been in this situation many times before and Yixing understands how sensitive Junmyeon is whenever he thinks about Yixing leaving to go back to China.

“You know that if I could literally put you in my pocket and keep you safe and tuck in there. I would do it in a heartbeat, right? ” he says slowly as if talking to a child."My tiny Myeonnie, My bunny." 

Junmyeon lifts his head slowly and peeks from Yixing’s chest. "Shut up you're just a few inches taller than me." His face is flushed and his eyes glassy.

"We still have 4 days to spend with each other.” Yixing slides his hands touching the skin of Junmyeon’s back, downwards along his thighs and tightens his grip on Junmyeon's waist while pressing kisses on his hair. “How about we make the most of it? Let me show you again how much I love you.” 

"I love you, even though you force me to wear tacky christmas sweaters," Junmyeon mutters

"I love you too, bunny. You, your dad jokes and your puns.” Yixing giggles and Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

“As much as you look cute in that sweater, let's take it off shall we?" Yixing latches onto Junmyeon's neck while the latter curls his fingers upwards into Yixing’s hair as the smaller starts rolling his hips again on Yixing's lap. 

"I think it's time to open my real gift now."

  
  


They are both aware that there is an inevitable mountain of work and obligations that awaits them in a few days. But for now, the most important thing is it’s christmas and they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a nonsensical, self indulgent fluff sulay Christmas AU lol 
> 
> Anyway, I MISS SULAY!!! when will the ldr boyfriends meet again TT


End file.
